


Grayscale

by DarkPilot



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Sequence of Events, Colors, DarkPilot, Drabble, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPilot/pseuds/DarkPilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grayscale

They say that you see in grayscale until you meet your soulmate, and again when they die.

Poe's always seen in color. He and Ben are two of the lucky few that grew up together.

He knows that General Organa's lying when she says Ben has been killed in the Jedi massacre because he can still see the colors. 

People say he's in denial. Maybe he is.

But the colors do not lie.

So when Poe's shot hits Kylo Ren on Jakku, he is horrified.

For the first time in his life, he sees the world in shades of gray.


End file.
